These Special Moments
by Tay1019411
Summary: Jazz is getting married and a certain brother pays her a visit before she walks down the aisle. Sibling bonding. After Phantom Planet


The woman looked herself over in the mirror again, smoothing down her white dress nervously. She looked beautiful, the dress fitting expertly around her delicate curves, shaping her hips just right. The soft, beaded sweat-heart neckline accented her lovely collar bones. A veil covered parts of her fiery red hair, which cascaded down her backside in full curls.

She never thought she would be in this position, ever, especially at the ripe age of twenty-five, but here she was, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. Although, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, Jazz, just breathe," Jazz took a deep breath, then let it out, but it only helped a little bit. "You can do this. You can do anything you put your mind to. You can do it."

She started breathing more quickly, the nerves getting to her.

There was the sound of knocking at the door.

"Come in," she squeaked, still looking at her panicky self in the mirror.

A young man came in. He was smirking knowingly at Jazz.

Jazz looked over at him; her eyes widened slightly as a smile grew on her face, forgetting her momentary panic. "You clean up nicely."

The man smirked at her. He was wearing a tailored black suit adorned with a slightly loosened dark blue tie to match the brides maids' dresses. It brought out his striking blue eyes, making them seem even more alive than before. The black suit complimented his slender but muscular physique, showing off his best assets, which was just about everything. He looked handsome, very handsome, in fact. No wonder so many girls are after him now, Jazz thought to herself with a smile.

The only thing that was slightly off was his jet black hair; it looked like its normal messy self as if he just ran his fingers through it and left. Jazz frowned disapprovingly at him. "Danny, could you have at least combed your hair? It is my wedding day for Pete's sake."

Danny only shrugged with a light smile on his face. "People are not going to be looking at my hair, Jazz. They're gonna be looking at you." He looked her over, his own eyes widening as he looked her in the eyes again; his smile seemed to grow bigger. "And, I have to say you look beautiful, Jazz. Nobody is going to be paying attention to anything but you."

She smiled at her brother, knowing that although it was her wedding day, some people were here to see Danny as well, mainly the paparazzi. They must've been having a field day with getting shots of him in a tux.

"Thanks, Danny," she said. She could already feel some of her nerves going away with him here. He always had this reassuring presence about him.

Danny delivered one of his beaming smiles her way, "Brad is one lucky guy."

She laughed, "Well, he has to be. He was the only one you didn't run out the house before the first date."

Danny blushed slightly, but quickly countered, "He was the only one who stood his ground. He wanted that date pretty badly. That's how I knew I liked him. Hell, he was even willing to meet our parents."

They both laughed at the memory of Brad's first time in the laboratory/basement and their dad spilling ecto-goo all over the poor guy; but he was a good sport the whole time.

Jazz smiled, dreamily. "Ya, he's something special."

Danny chuckled, "A psychiatrist and a brain surgeon. That's a scary combo."

"Shut up," Jazz grumbled, already too used to her brother's teasing.

Danny raised his hands in mock surrender, still laughing at the thought of what their children were going to turn out like.

Jazz smirked at Danny mischievously, "Speaking of, when are you going to pop the question with Sam, Danny?"

Her little brother instantly froze, a dark red blush creeping across his cheeks quickly. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck like crazy. Jazz smiled at her brother's discomfort. _Same old Danny_.

"W-well, I don't know, Jazz. I mean, we're only twenty-three; and I'm not sure if Sam really wants to..." he trailed off when he saw Jazz staring at him evenly. "What?" he asked, completely confused.

"Danny, seriously?" she asked, sarcastically. "Are you really that clueless?"

"Um...about what?"

Jazz sighed, rolling her eyes. Her brother could be so oblivious sometimes; she wondered how he even functioned. He could figure out any ghost's evil plan and save the world on multiple occasions, but he couldn't tell that the girl he's been dating for the past nine years was completely and truly in love with him. That was her brother for you.

"Just ask, Danny; I'm positive it will be the answer you want."

His hand went back to his neck. "I don't know, Jazz..."

She smiled at him, already thinking of a plan, "Okay here's what we're going to do; I'm going to throw my bouquet at her, then, we are going to get a spotlight on her, then you are going to appear in front of her, getting down on one knee while we play-Oh we need code names!-"

"Jazz!" he interrupted. He was glaring at her. "Stop meddling."

She pouted at him.

"No, this is your special day, not mine. You get all the attention today; I'm just going to stay in the background," he said, determinedly. Then, he looked to the side downwards, a small smile on his face, his cheeks becoming even more red. "Besides, I already have it all planned, and I'm going to ask her next week."

Jazz just smiled at him excitedly; then, she couldn't stand it any longer. She ran over and hugged him. "Oh! Finally. I'm so happy for you, Danny!"

"Jeez, Jazz," he said, as he felt his sister's tight grip around him, cutting off his circulation. "It's not like she said yes."

Jazz finally released him. "Oh, she's going to."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Oh," she smiled, like she knew a secret he didn't know. "Call it a hunch."

Danny just looked at her warily, "I hate it when you smile like that."

Her smile only grew. "Danny, why, whatever do you mean?"

He pointed at her with a mock glare, "That, that's what I mean."

She chuckled at her brother. They both grinned at each other. After all these years, they were closer than ever, and she was happy she was spending this moment with him.

Ever since she learned Danny's secret, she always felt as if the future was shaky and unknown. Whenever Danny fought in a battle or went on ghost patrol, she was always worried that he would never come back, that she wouldn't ever be able to share these moments with him because something might happen to him.

She was truly happy to see her brother standing here right in front of her, looking just as excited and nervous as she was. "You know," she promised, "things are never going to change, Danny. I'm still always going to be there for you no matter what, just like old times."

She could see the relief in his eyes as he grinned, "Thanks, Jazz. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Jazz smiled at her little brother, recognizing the fact that he wasn't so little anymore. He grew up into the fine and extraordinary man he was today. He was, now, a hero to the world, someone who was looked up to by millions. But, to her, he was still her brother, still the little infant with the strange blue eyes who she promised to always protect. Still, just Danny, brave, selfless Danny. She was proud of him like so many others, and she was proud to be his sister. But, more so than ever, she was proud he was standing by her, with her.

She looked at the clock, taking a huge breath. The nerves coming back at full force, but she smiled anyway, knowing that they were the good kind. "It's time."

Danny looked back at the clock then at her. Smiling, he held out his arm to her. She took it gratefully, using the other hand to gather her dress. He looked down at her, making her feel comforted just by his touch. "Ready?"

Her deep blue eyes met his; she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she beamed up at him, again feeling happy at the sight of her brother. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked through the door, arms hooked, already hearing the beginning notes of 'Here Comes The Bride.'

* * *

I just had this random idea of Jazz getting married. I really wanted to write about that sibling bond that they have and show how strong it is. I just thought it would be cute. (I'm also posting this on my oneshot collection, but I thought this deserved its own story because a lot of work was put into it) I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
